


Counting Stars

by OreruionielEruan



Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreruionielEruan/pseuds/OreruionielEruan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Third Star fanvid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlossielHaerenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlossielHaerenil/gifts).



> I tried to make something not too angst-y out of it. Hopefully it worked.

 

The song is Counting Stars by One Republic. :3


End file.
